Felines
by spikelover86
Summary: This is a little one shot about gado and long, and how they got together. Im really bad at summaries but i hope you like. This is a slash pairing meaning guy on guy. Please R&R Enjoy :


Felines

The characters are a trademark of hudson

I would like to thank my beta reader Columbia your the best luv ya!!!

Carelessly combing a hand through his mused, blonde hair the man took in a deep breath. It had been a long time since Gado had been with anyone and to tell the truth he didn't like it at all. As he helped govern the Zoanthrope city in the mid-day heat, he studied the area around him. There were plenty of people that he could be with and plenty more that would kill to be with him, mainly because people loved power, which he had an over abundance of. But his luck wouldn't assist him in any way, and due to what his heart felt for another, more specific man Gado was having a hard time finding anyone to meet his unnaturally high standards.

"Good afternoon Gado." A soft, soothing voice greeted him, carried by a light breeze.

Gado turned around to find that it was Long who had joined him, and smirked at the gorgeous feline who stood behind him and slightly to the side.

"What are you up to fur ball?" He replied with a touch of playful malice. Inadvertently he noticed Long looked a touch hurt, and grimaced inwardly.

"Come on man don't worry about it, I'm just messing around and you know it. You really need to lighten up a little."

Long started to walk away without saying a word, and Gado suddenly felt horribly guilty, a tense little ball of shame curling in his gut as he thought about what he'd just said.

"Aw don't be like that, come on now come back!" He called, but it was too late as Long disappeared quickly.

A little while later, without any luck in his search for Long to apologize, Gado vouched for heading home quietly, worn out emotionally from the day's happenings.

He never understood why he teased the smaller man like that; with all of his recently discovered feelings towards him you'd think Gado would have been a little more compassionate. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find the strength or courage to advance for his secret 'kitten'.

"Gado wait up!"

He stopped and turned, seeing who he had expected it to be and grinned emptily at the female jogging towards him.

"Hey Alice, but whatever it is the answers 'no'." She tried to blanch innocently.  
"What, can't I just say 'hi' to one of my very best friends without having something up my sleeve?" Gado just stared at her with an apprehensive look, eyebrow raised sarcastically.

"Alright alright, look I have noticed that you have been a little lonely lately and I have a feeling I can help you out."

"Really now? And that would be how?" He asked with a little more disdain than he had intended to use. Alice huffed,

"Fine, I wont help you, and we'll see just how long it takes you to get laid."

She twirled around and stuck her nose up as she started walking away, causing a blush to threaten Gado's appearance. Her bluntness had thrown him off guard and now his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Wait!" He called on impulse, and Alice stopped, glancing over her shoulder with a fake look of disinterest. Gado sighed,

"I'm sorry, alright. It's been a stressful day. Now, as much as I've always hated asking you this, what did you have in mind?"

Alice turned completely at Gado's vocal submission, a huge smile on her face and a strange twinkle in her eye.

"Weeeeeell," She drawled, sauntering back towards Gado in a victorious manner. "A little birdie told me earlier today that another wittle kitty we both know and love has a wittle 'crush' on Mr. Grouch here." She finished, poking Gado's cheek to emphasize the name.

"Wait a minute, you don't mean Uriko do you? Now she is WAY too young for me an-"  
"You know, it would help if you'd let me finish." She all but snapped, and Gado glared a little.  
"Excuse me for being horny." He mumbled, and Alice only smirked wider, a touch darker and put her hands on her hips.  
"Besides, whoever said it was a wittle girl kitty?"

That part took a minute to set in, before Gado's eyebrows rose a little in confusion.

"If it's not a girl than who? And don't you dare say Shenlong, that man is too fucking scary for me." Alice giggled in amusement at the slightly bewildered look that crossed Gado's face, and shook her head.

"Well, if it's definitely not Uriko and hopefully not Shenlong, than whose left?" Gado shrugged in half answer to Alice's question, not really thinking clearly.

"Myself but of course I like myself, and then there's Long…"

Alice didn't say anything after that, and as the muse finally absorbed itself Gado gasped inwardly, looking towards the woman in shock.

"Long?" He asked expectantly, and Alice merely continued to smile triumphantly.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself."

Before Gado could attempt to ask her anything else she'd skipped off, a little too happily for Gado's tastes, but his brain was technically fried at the moment. He barely noticed that he'd managed to walk home lost in his subconscious dwelling, but the fact that he made it there safe didn't register before he had managed to crawl into his bed early. Normally he'd be awake for the next few hours, but the work from the day and the overload he was experiencing right now had led his body to fatigue. He drifted asleep not long after that, thoughts of his own 'crush' swirling in his mind as a plan formulated.

He'd have Long. He'd been waiting too long for a good chance to do so, and thanks to Alice, he had the odds stacked with him.

~*~

The next morning Gado woke early, due to the time he'd actually fallen asleep the night before, and for some reason he felt oddly refreshed. Showering and dressing quickly the man smiled at his clean reflection satisfied that he looked rather good. Confident as he locked his door, Gado began the walk back into to town, heading straight for the Town Square where he knew Long was. The man liked to wake up with the sun, and then relax by the intricate fountain in the center of the busy city, watching the people.

When Gado found Long, right where he knew he would be, he stopped to just stare for a moment. Long had his lithe body curled and his legs crossed under his light weight, his arms posted behind him with his closed eyes directed at the cool blue sky. He seemed like a dream, and Gado unknowingly licked his lips at how positively delicious the young man looked.

Dominance in his slow stride Gado made his way a few feet closer, and smiled sexily to add to his lust filled aura.

"Good morning Long." He greeted, letting his voice drop to a huskier tone. Long's head dropped, and his eyes opened to meet his visitor, his expression one of bewilderment at how his friend was acting. It caused him to stutter.

"H-hello, Gado."  
"Can you do me a favor?" The larger man asked bluntly, wanting to get straight to the point with things.

"Anything, what is it?"

Gado smirked a little darker at that, contemplating the many ways he could use Long's submission to his benefit.

"There's a cozy little spot out in the Fantasy Gardens that I would like you to meet me in. Sneak over the south wall after dusk when everyone has been cleared out and I'll show you the surprise I have for you. I'm positive you'll enjoy it, so don't be late."

This made Long uneasy, but after a small hesitation he nodded. "Alright, I'll be there."

After that Gado left, nothing left to say, and Long swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat. Just yesterday Gado had seemed normal, his sarcasm and grumpy attitude something Long was used to. But this, strange air of dominant sexuality that Long had felt the other admitting threw him off completely, inadvertently causing him to lose his calm.

Long remained deep in thought for a long while, staying much longer than usual at his favorite morning spot than he usually did. He did, however, jump practically out of his skin when a light hand touched his shoulder.

"Mornin' Long!" Was the bright chirp of a greeting, and Long sighed thankfully up towards Alice's cheerful grin.

"I know I've already told you a thousand times not to sneak up on me, but since you never listen I'm not going to repeat myself." Alice giggled. "But, anyway, good morning to you too."

Alice sat, back to back with her friend and felt Long take a deep breath, before he turned a little bit more to look at her over her shoulder.

"Can I ask you something, personal?" Long asked, quietly. This got Alice's attention, and she sat up straight as well.

"Of course Long. What's wrong?"  
"I think Gado found out."

Trying to hold in smug laughter, Alice feigned innocence. "What makes you say that?"

"He seemed different today, almost total opposite…well, ok not total opposite, but different than normal."  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"Well, just the way he was acting gave me the feeling, that well, you know, he knew. He asked me to meet him in the Fantasy Gardens after hour's for crying out loud."

"Weeeeeeell," She drawled out, the same way she had done with Gado the day before. "If your asking me what I think he's doing, then I'm going to answer you with: 'I think he just wants your sweet ass'."  
"Alice!" Long snapped, eyes wide and unbelieving, his ears refusing they had just heard that. "That can't possibly be it! I mean, you don't think Gado would really…I mean…"

Alice giggled again at his naivety, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he blushed brightly.

"Oh come on now! You can't tell me you've been blind to all the times he's stared at you, watched you move, mentally undressed y-…"  
"Alice!"  
"I'm serious! He likes guys and you're exactly what he wants! Quiet, calm, collected and shy for the most part. Your intelligent and incredibly sexy if I do say so myself, but more so the fact that your gentle and caring. Your submissive by nature."

Although Long huffed at the submissive comment, he did agree. He was just unsure about whether or not that really was what Gado liked in a partner, because he could never really figure the man out past the part that he had an attitude problem and was drop dead gorgeous.

"Well, in any case I hope your right. I guess I'm just nervous is all." Long smiled sweetly as if to accent his point, and Alice gripped his shoulder before patting his back.

"Hey, don't worry about anything. Gado'll treat yah good, and I promise he doesn't bite."

~*~

It was late when Long finally found the courage to stalk towards the Garden's walls, making sure the guard had left and that the cameras were pointing away from him. Jumping the vine covered wall with ease Long landed gracefully on the other side in a patch of soft grass, and stood to brush off his tunic pants.

He glanced around nervously, searching the vast area for the man that had beckoned him here, and found him, an Adonis lacking a shirt but wearing those extremely attractive cargo pants, the military issue ones. For a moment Long thought he was drooling, but it was gone when the meditating man turned his head and locked their eyes together. Gado smiled warmly, before standing with the movements of a god, and took measured steps until the two were almost nose-to-nose.

"I trust you, but you know I couldn't help but think you might not come." Gado whispered, voice deep. Long suppressed a shiver.

"Why wouldn't I? Your offer had been so intriguing."

Chuckling good-naturedly Gado crossed his arms loosely over his chest, and just stood there and gazed appreciatively at his companion. Long fidgeted vaguely under that intense gaze. Gado didn't say a word after that, but did move forward to slide his large palms up Long's arms and to his shoulders. Long realized a little too slowly what the larger man was doing, and managed a sharp, silent gasp as Gado touched his lips to his.

The older of the two leant back almost immediately after that, parting with Long's sweet tasting lips, merely testing the water at the moment, and looked down into Long's flushed face and glazing eyes. Long stuttered with something, but never managed to get anything out before Gado smiled again, and took his mouth once more. Long responded this time, and reveled in the sensation of Gado's tongue thrusting down his throat mercilessly, his arms reflexively moving around the taller's thick neck.

Highly pleased with his success, Gado moved his large hands around Long's back, pulling on the thin fabric that wrapped his partner and managing to reveal Long's beautiful body in all it's naked glory. Long moaned lightly into Gado, the feeling of his skin being exposed to the cool night air exciting him but not so much as Gado's hands kneading his muscles. Gado had workers hands, rough and warm, and for Long, that appeared to be a major turn on.

For reasons unmentioned though, Long felt as if he should be contributing as well. With a small sense of fear he reached down and tugged on the buttons to Gado's jeans, his nervousness showing in the shaking of his fingers. Gado felt this, and without breaking the extended, heated kiss he undid his pants himself, letting them fall from his muscled hips carelessly before he reached back up for Long and pulled them flush together.

This caused the younger to moan deeply, his voice still suave although it cracked a bit from the rush of sexual tension that was flooding his system. Instinctively he rubbed his hardening cock against Gado's hip, feeling said man grunt in response as his own member dug into Long's stomach, dripping with need. Gado bent his neck and nipped at Long's elegant ear lobe, wringing another gasp from the man and smirked in his own victory. He was beyond pleased with Long's submission, and extremely excited at the little noises of approval coming from the minx in his arms.

Wordlessly breaking away, reluctantly, Gado took a moment to gaze upon Long's naked and aroused body, a light sweat on his forehead and his eyes gleaming brightly with lust and an underlying sheen of love that Gado couldn't help but beam at. He held out his open palm, an invitation to paradise, and Long placed his much smaller hand in Gado's waiting one. Gripping the other firmly, if only to prove to himself this was really happening, Gado turned and led Long back to where he had been meditating. It was a grove, a small stream running soundlessly through it and parting the banks of thin tr The The white-barked trees blossomed with pink silver cherry blossoms, their color illuminated by the bashful moonlight as Gado revealed it to his love, his partner. It was the perfect place for the perfect moment.

Once the pair stopped walking Gado sighed into the night, trying to release some pent up tension so that he would not rush Long. He didn't know if Long was a virgin or not, and he didn't want to hurt the younger man by chance because he was eager and stressed from being celibate for so long. He was shocked out of his thoughts when Long's slim arms wound around his waist, a vaguely trembling, long fingered hand wrapping around his erection firmly. He turned at this change of events, and pulled Long back to his front, the younger of the two still pumping his palm along the thick cock in his hand.

Gado's breathing turned into a slight pant, but he managed to swallow some of his adrenaline to look Long in the eyes seriously.

"You don't realize how long I've wanted this to happen. I know I've been a jerk in the past and I realize we've fought alot but it was something I had to do, something that kept things familiar for me. I never wanted to hurt you." Long took it all in, squeezing his hand and grinning at the noise of pleasure that rolled from Gado's lips, a feeling of immense happiness clouding his senses at the softly spoken words of his dominant.

"I've wanted this, Gado, perhaps longer than you have even. But now is not the time for pillow talk, and I have a problem that's demanding your attention."  
"Oh really now? And what's this problem you so desperately need attending to?"  
"I'm empty, I want you inside me."

The answer was truthful and blunt, a smirk no longer gracing Long's lips as he stared hopefully into Gado's features, having moved both his hands back up to the other's bulky shoulders. Gado hesitated, filing away that sentence in his memory for later times to be able to remember how incredibly erotic Long had just sounded, before he smiled darkly.

"You're going to have to work for it. And you can start by getting on your knees."

Long was happy to comply, and slid to the soft grass to all fours, running his fingers down Gado's skin as he dropped gracefully. Gado couldn't hold in a shiver of delight, before the touch was gone, and Long was looking up to him pleadingly.

"Please take me Gado, no more games."

Gado swallowed, and knelt by Long's side, kissing down his shoulder blades and then following his spine to his tailbone. He stopped there, Long's whimpering and wordless begging getting the best of him, and he growled possessively. Long was his, and now that he was to claim him, Gado would see to it that no one else touched his 'kitten'.

Positioning himself behind his mewling mate, Gado held his breath in, before decidedly thrusting inside the luxurious body beneath him in one firm piston. Long yelped in the suddenness of the movement, but was soon moaning at the feeling of Gado's heavy shaft burying itself deep into him. It pulsed and throbbed, and Long's temperature rose that much higher before half of those incredible ten inches were pulled out only to be slammed back inside. His prostate was nailed repeatedly after that, Gado quickly realizing that was what he was hitting, and began to move faster and harder, no longer in control of his hormones.

"Please!" Long shouted hoarsely, his beautiful voice finally giving out under the strain of his orgasm building up. Gado grunted in response, moving to post his arms up on either side of Long's waist and pressing his chest to the thinner man's back.

Long came violently not moments later, not needing the extra touch on his hypersensitive cock for him to explode, and he howled into the brisk night air. Gado's breathing hitched as the moist heat surrounding him tightened further, and he followed his new lover over the edge of oblivion and into the heaven of his climax.

It was a while before the two exhausted men collapsed none too gently into the cooling ground below them, the sweat sheeting their bodies drying quickly in the calming winds of midnight. As their shallow breathing evened out and their heart rates fell to normal once more, neither could find it in themselves to speak a word or break the peaceful silence that reflected the fairy tale they had just lived through. Their dreams had come true, and they did not wish to shed a light of reality onto their fantasy now.

A slim, female figured moved from the shadows, and the sounds of a video recorder rewinding broke the silence although did not disturb the slumbering men before her. Alice stepped into the light, an evil yet triumphant grin lighting up her face as she gazed down at two of her closest friends thoughtfully. She glanced at the camera in her hand and then back to the two men who, in their fatigue, had let their bodies transform back into tiger and lion, and as they lay cuddling Alice giggled.

"Well, who knew you'd two make a great porno couple!" She proclaimed, eager to run home and edit the tape she'd made while recording Gado and Long's lovemaking.

Quickly pulling out a tiny, pocket-sized photo camera she snapped one last shot, and continued to giggle merrily for the sake of her friends and her YAOI collection home movies as she skipped off towards her burrow.

The unknowing couple, still cuddled together in their animal forms, but smiled warmly in unison to the feel of the cold droplets of dew dropping from the cherry blossoms over their heads. It had been the perfect ending to a perfect night, and neither moved to ruin it, merely stayed wrapped around the other in harmony and waited for the morning star to break the horizon.

~*~

The end!


End file.
